


Move to the Music

by TriforceAngel



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cinderalla AU, Cinderella Story AU, Hylian Sidon, M/M, Verbal Link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceAngel/pseuds/TriforceAngel
Summary: It's the night of the masquerade dance and Link sneaks away to go. There he has the night of his life...for a short while.





	1. Perfect Dance

“You're going and that's final,” Zelda said with a heavy sigh, pushing the outfit she had bought for Link onto his bed. Link stared at it, biting his lip.

It was one of the most gorgeous things he had ever seen. Black slacks, white button down shirt with a blue vest to accent it. And to finish the whole thing was a beautiful black mask that would rest over his eyes. Zelda knew how to make him look good.

He wanted to go. No he _desperately_ wanted to go. He never went to dances at the school like he wanted due to his overbearing step father.

He was like a slave to the man and his son Vaati and daughter Hilda, not treated like a step child like he was. Ganondorf had married Link's mother whom had passed away due to a car accident when he was young. Not a day went by that he didn't miss her terribly.

Zelda had always been a good friend to him, always trying to get him out and live the life that he deserved to have. He was old enough to move out being eighteen, but he had nowhere else to go with his lack of money.

“I haven't finished the huge list of chores he wanted me to do Zelda and if he caught away from home before he gets back I'd be dead,” Link said with a heavy sigh.

Zelda shook her head. “You leave that list to me, okay? You're coming with me.”

Link stared at her skeptically. How was she going to go to the dance with him but then also take care of his chores?

“Sidon will probably be theeeeere,” Zelda added with a small smirk on her lips. Link flushed and couldn't help but smile a bit.

He had a crush on Sidon ever since they were kids. The redhead was always so nice and sweet to everyone. That combined with his perfect looks and one of the top swimmers on the school's swim team Sidon easily rose to the top in popularity.

It wasn't like that Sidon didn't know him at all. He knew his name and even went into group projects with him when they had classes together. They talked in class causally but once Sidon left that room Link felt invisible to him.

Link had always wanted to ask to hang out with him but Sidon's other friends always made fun of Link for being the “gay quiet kid” and didn't want him around them.

“Not like I'll find him. Everyone's going to be in masks. It is a masquerade after all,” Link said as his last argument. But even then Zelda was not silent.

“That long red hair will be a clear indication of who it is. The only other person who has hair like that is his sister and even then their height is so different you'd be able to spot Sidon a mile away,” Zelda said nonchalantly. “No come on. Get dressed.”

Link let out a sigh but a huge smile grew across his face as he gathered the clothes in his arms and ran into his bathroom to get changed.

*

The school gym was unrecognizable. Banners of fabric and streams and balloons adorned the room. The lights had turned down low, the only other light being the beaming bits that came from the dj across the room.

“Wow...” Link said softly, glancing around the room. Zelda stepped in beside him and nodded her head in approval.

His friend was dressed in a bright pink dress that held her hips in just the right way, her face hidden by a mask similar to Link's but in white.

“Very nice. I think the school out did themselves this time,” Zelda commented, her eyes running over the crowd of other students already there. As soon as she spotted who she was seeking she grabbed Link's arm and tugged him closer, pointing in the direction she as staring.

“There. There's your prince charming,” she said with a large grin.

Sure enough Sidon was across the gym, his hair that was usually tied up in a ponytail cascading in waves down his shoulders over a deep green dress shirt. His mask was black but Link could clearly see those vibrant gold eyes and the trademark smile just below the mask. He was so...

“Breathtaking...” Link found himself saying out loud causing Zelda to giggle next to him.

“Alright lover boy, keep it in your pants.”

Link flushed brightly, glancing away as Zelda grabbed onto his arm and led him away from the gym doors.

Everyone was in beautiful clothes but all faces were hidden behind masks, many he didn't quite recognize.

And no one recognized him. Friendly faces greeted him when behind that mask was the one that they shunned for who he was.

It was a nice change despite that it would return to normal the next day.

“Phew, my feet hurt,” Zelda said with a heavy sigh as she sat down on a chair on the edge of the dance floor. Link sat next to her, staring out at the crowd again and of course quickly found Sidon among all of them.

All night people had gone up to the redhead asking for a dance and each time he said no.

“Why don't you ask him to dance?” Zelda asked, taking off her high heel and rubbing her aching foot. Link finally looked away and shook his head.

“He's been denying people all night. I don't want to be rejected either,” Link said with a sigh. And what made matters worse was the song that the dj started to play.

It was one of Link's favorites.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gdjR2lvIfJ4>

Couples took to the dance floor, swaying too the music. Link stared at them with jealousy, wishing that were him with a particular redhead.

“Will you dance with me?” came a deep voice.

Link glanced up from the floor in time to see a tall guy hold his hand out to Zelda. His best friend grinned and nodded, taking his hand and rising from her seat but only paused as she looked back at Link.

“Go on, I'll be okay,” Link said with a small smile. Zelda still looked reluctant but turned and left with the guy who asked her dance.

Letting out a heavy sigh Link rest his chin in his hand. Maybe this night was a mistake. He could have been home doing his chores. He still didn't even know what Zelda had done to make sure they got all done.

“Hey..” came the sound of a familiar voice. Link blinked blue eyes up brilliant gold.

Sidon.

“H-hi,” Link said, his heart hammering in his chest.

“Would you like to dance?”

Link's eyes widened at the question. Sidon had turned down every dance offered to him that evening and here he was asking _him_ if he wanted to dance.

“Yes,” Link said softly, slowly rising from his seat. Sidon took hold of his hand in his own and led Link out onto the dance floor, finding a spot near the middle.

“I've been watching you...I hope that doesn't sound weird,” Sidon said as he rest his hand on Link's side and then took one of his hands in his own to help lead him. “You looked so alone. I'm glad I got this chance to dance with you.”

“I don't find it weird,” Link responded, though didn't admit that he had been watching Sidon as well. A small smirk came across Sidon's face then and he led Link into a beautiful waltz.

Link smiled up at him, putting his full trust in the redhead as he led him around.

The two glided across the floor, letting the music move them in a graceful dance to the music. The others on the dance floor stepped away slowly, watching the two move together.

Link felt like he was dreaming. The way the two moved together as if they had been for years, the way Sidon held him against himself as if they were long lovers.

A moment that he would never forget for as long as he lived. He knew once he left this gym it would be back to what it was like before.

But he would always remember this night.

Sidon dipped him back far, Link bending to his will as he felt his lower half pressed firmly against Sidon's body to keep him from falling.

Link gasped as he was instantly brought back up, mere inches from Sidon's face as the song came to a slow end.

The two stared into one anothers eyes, breathing heavily as applause erupted around them. Hearing this the two pulled away from eye contact and flushed.

Sidon smiled sheepishly and he led Link away from the dance floor and to some of the other tables that sat in the room.

“That was...” Sidon began, losing his words as he pulled the chair out for Link to sit.

“Amazing?” Link asked with hope in his words as he settled in the offered seat. Sidon chuckled as he sat down.

“That and so much more.”

Link grinned, resting his hand ins his lap. “I admit...I had been watching you too tonight. I'm honored honestly that you asked me to dance.”

“You caught my eye as soon as you walked in.” Sidon said softly, resting his hand on one of Link's. He paused a moment but then lifted his other hand to take off his mask to reveal his face.

“Sidon,” Link said with a smile, his finger twitching to take his own mask off but he refrained. If he took his mask off he would be exposed. Sidon might regret dancing with him and his step siblings would know he was there when he was supposed to be home.

“Well I'm glad you know my name,” he said with a chuckle. “May I know who my handsome dance partner is?”

“Hmm...maybe,” Link said with a teasing grin.

Sidon smirked softly, keeping his hand on Link's and running his thumb over the soft skin. “A little mystery huh? If I can guess it right will you show me?”

Link laughed softly but nodded his head.

Sidon's trademark grin spread across his face and he sat back a bit in his seat.

“Alright...do I know you?” he asked.

“Well yes. We've been in school together since we were kids. I even share a class with you right now,” Link said. Perhaps if he left hints Sidon would know who he was.

Or was he so invisible that he wouldn't guess it right?

Sidon rest his other hand on his chin in contemplation. “So I do know you...How can I not recognize that voice?”

Link smiled sadly. He really was invisible.

“Well perhaps you weren't really listening,” Link offered. “I don't mean that in a bad way. I mean several people fall over you. It's easy to forget a few people.”

Sidon's hand tightened around Link's. “I don't mean to. And if I ever ignored you...I'm sorry.”

“It's alright,” Link responded softly. “I'm used to being invisible.”

Sidon moved closer, his face mere inches from Link's. He took his chin softly and then brushed his lips against his cheek. Link's heart leapt in his chest, his cheeks turning a rosy red much like Sidon's red locks.

“I will make sure that doesn't happen again....and...I do want to ask you out honestly. But I don't know who you are with that mask on,” Sidon offered.

That was fair. How was Sidon supposed to know who he was with it on? And...from the way things were going it felt like Sidon wanted more than just this dance. He even asked him out.

Slowly Link raised his hand to grab at the edge of the mask. Just as he was about to pull it off his face his phone started to buzz with his alarm.

It was time to go.

Zelda came running over panic written on her face.

“We have to go. Now,” Zelda said, grabbing his arm and pulling Link to his feet. Sidon's hand held tightly to Link's.

“Wait,” Sidon said, standing himself. “Don't go. I can give you a ride.”

“I-I have to go,” Link stuttered. He didn't want to go. He wanted to stay. He wanted to show Sidon who he really was.

“Please,” Sidon begged. “I want to know who you are. I feel a strong connection with you.”

Link moved closer to Sidon and quickly laid a kiss against his lips, something he had never been brave enough to do until now.

Perhaps it was the adrenaline running through him or perhaps it was because Sidon didn't know who he truly was. Either way he knew he loved it.

Sidon kissed him back softly but it was short lived as Zelda pulled on Link's arm and dragged him away from Sidon.

Sidon was dazed a moment but ran after them, eyes wide with longing.

“Oh my goddess!” Zelda cried as they ran towards the gym doors. “I can't believe you just did that!”

Link ran his other hand over his lips that tingled from the feel of Sidon's against his own. Though as he daydreamed he ended up dropping his necklace on the floor.

A triangle necklace with the word “courage” etched into it. A gift from his mother when he had been but a boy.

Instantly he stopped, going to grab it but then realized Sidon was hot on his heels.

“Please wait!” Sidon cried out. But Link was running again with Zelda, out of Sidon's sight.

The redhead bent down and picked up the necklace, running his thumb over the piece of jwelery. He would find his cinderella no matter what it took.

He was falling in love with him.

 


	2. Searching

**Chapter 2: Searching**

 

Link rushed through the doors to his home, heart pounding up into his pointed ears as he heard Zelda's car rush away as to not get caught.

The home...was much cleaner than Link had left it which made him smile. He still wasn't sure what Zelda had done to help him but he knew he would need to thank her for helping him with this wonderful night.

Maybe she had hired a cleaning crew to get things done quickly and efficiently while he had been away at the dance.

No one was home which had Link ecstatic but still moving quickly just in case through the house. He practically ripped off the clothes he wore once he got to his room, throwing on a tshirt and a pair of sweatpants that had been on a pile of clean clothing.

He had to make it look like he had just finished cleaning otherwise it would look too suspicious that he was done and ready to go to bed.

And that was when he realized again that _it_ was missing. He paled at that and let out a small sigh. He would miss that last piece of his mother, but there was no other way of getting it back without exposing himself.

He had been meaning to change the chain so that it wouldn't fall off of his neck but now it was too late for that.

The sound of a door closing had him breaking from his thoughts. They were home.

He took down his hair from the ponytail he had it in and shook out his hair to look like a bit of a mess, as if he had been working hard.

Heavy footsteps sounded on the stairs, causing Link's blood to run cold. He slipped out his door and went to the bathroom. On his hands and knees he grabbed the cleaning supplies under the sink and he sat by the tub.

He scrubbed at the already clean tub, heart still racing in his chest as the footsteps got closer and closer to the bathroom.

“Well...it seems you know how to follow orders when no one is around,” came the deep voice of his step father. Link paused in his “cleaning” and turned to look at the man.

A tired look crossed his face, a sigh passing his lips. He was tired of being treated like this but what other choice did he have?

“Dad! He's doing it again!” Hilda cried out to her father. The man let out a sigh and he turned on his heels.

“You're done for today,” he said to Link before leaving the room.

Link let out a sigh, setting his cleaning things down.

He couldn't believe it. He had gotten away with it.

*

_Link ran down the halls of the school, breathing heavily as he attempted to catch up with the redhead once more._

_He had left him behind, but he was back now. He needed to show him who he really was._

_There would be no secrets, no hiding. They would take the relationship they both needed and live the lives they deserved._

_As he caught up to Sidon the redhead was nothing but smiles, hands going to Link's masked covered cheeks._

“ _You came back,” Sidon said happily, the look in his eyes burning into his own. “May I please know who my prince is?”_

_Link nodded his head and Sidon wasted no time pulling the mask from his face._

_As the piece was pulled from his eyes however Sidon's face had changed. Anger and disgust replaced the happy smile he had seen before._

_The room was darker, others surrounding them and watching the two of them._

“ _You're the one I danced with?” Sidon asked with disgust in his voice._

“ _I....I...” Link said weakly._

“ _I made a terrible mistake,” Sidon said, turning on his heel and walked away from Link, leaving the blonde in the crowd of sneering and laughing faces._

Link gasped as he woke with a start. He bit his lip, thankful that the dream had just been that; a bad dream.

He rest a hand against his sweaty face, fighting back the familiar sting of tears in his eyes. That was something he hadn't been expecting.

But if that wasn't a clear sign that he shouldn't pursue Sidon...then he wasn't sure what was. He had to stay hidden.

He would never get his prince.

*

Despite the happiness Link felt as he had laid down that night the next morning he woke with a frown on his face at the start of his day.

The dream he had was nothing but unpleasant and he took it as a sign that perhaps last night had been too good to be true.

Though Zelda thought differently after Link had told her.

“Come on Link. The way he chased you after you kissed him, I think you should tell him,” Zelda said, nudging Link's arm as she drove them into the parking lot of the school. “I think your mind is just playing tricks on you, giving you the worst case scenario.”

Link let out a sigh, leaning his head back. “I don't know Zelda...he's Mr. popular and....I'm just a big nobody. I think it would just be better if I disappeared again.”

Zelda let out a frustrated groan as she got out of the car once she parked, Link's words frustrating her further.

“I don't think so but I don't know how to change your mind,” Zelda said with a shrug. “Maybe one day you'll see just how great a person you are.”

Link laughed softly and fell into step with her into the school, his blue eyes on the ground as they walked.

Last night had been one of the best nights of his life. He got actually got to be social for once even though no one but Zelda knew who he was. People got to see the “real” him without even knowing who he was.

He had gotten to dance with his biggest crush, moving in ways with him that had never thought possible. It had been like they had been dance partners for years.

And that kiss...oh that was a kiss he would never forget.

Even as brief as it was the way his lips melded against his own had him wanting to do it again...but once Sidon knew who he really was he wouldn't want any part of him.

“He'd be happier without me,” he said again to Zelda with a sigh, nearly stumbling over when she grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop.

“I don't think so,” Zelda said again, causing Link to finally look up from the floor. His blue eyes widened, a flush coming to his face at the sight of the hallways before him.

Fliers hung everywhere. A copied picture of the two of them dancing together laid in the middle of the page. Underneath held a message.

“I beg you to tell me who you are. Please have the _courage_ to do so,” Sidon had written. Link's eyes burned into the page, eyes looking over the word courage.

If his mother was alive she would tell him to go for it. She had always pushed him to do things that she knew that he could do. But even if she had still been alive he wasn't sure if he could still go through with it.

“I don't think he's going to give up easily,” Zelda mumbled, plucking up one of the fliers and passing it to Link. “He seems to really want to find you.”

Link held his breath as he got a closer look at the picture. It was of their last moments of the dance where Sidon had him up close to him and it looked as if they were about to kiss.

This was a picture Link would surely want to keep.

But a question remained. Now seeing how desperate Sidon was to find him...would Link actually go through with telling him?

“Seeing the two of you together Link...I had never seen the two of you so happy.”

News spread fast through the school about Sidon trying to find his mystery man. Though what Link hadn't expected was other people trying to claim that _they_ were the ones that Sidon had danced with the night of the dance.

Lying to their friends to attempt to become popular.

At lunch as Link held his tray close to his chest as he stepped into the cafeteria. Instead of the normal scenario playing before his eyes, where everyone sat in their own “groups” depending on what they were into, there was a huge line stretching across the cafeteria.

Men and women alike lined up in front of a table, a familiar redhead sitting at the table next to his white haired friend Teba.

Sidon's cheek rest against his hand, looking tired and annoyed as someone spoke of him. From the look on his face it was clear that he knew that this was not the person he had danced with the night before. Sidon...was really desperate to find him.

“What's...going on?” Link asked someone on the line. The blonde he asked looked skeptically at him but then rolled her eyes with a sigh.

“Sidon is looking for the one lucky bitch he danced with last night. Obviously it's me,” she said with a flip of her hair.

Link held back a laugh and turned away. Unknowingly that girl had called herself a bitch. Though in another way she had called him one as well.

“You seeing this?” Link asked as he sat across from Zelda, glancing back at the line. What he wouldn't give to just join that line and be the one that brought a smile back to that handsome face.

“I didn't think this many people would just lie to his face like this,” Zelda said though thew a carrot at Link's head which bounced off of his hair. “Dammit Link, you should be on that line too, telling him the truth.”

Link rolled his eyes at that but kept his eyes on Sidon again, leaning his own face into his hand much like Sidon was doing for himself.

For a brief moment their eyes met, blazing gold into ocean blue. A flicker of recognition went through Sidon and he lifted his head briefly.

Link's breath hitched but he quickly turned away his cheeks burning darkly.

“He'd probably think I was just lying like the rest of them anyway,” Link grumbled. Zelda paused and reached out to her friend, squeezing his hand lightly.

“But didn't you hear? He's looking for a specific thing, asking certain things to make sure he isn't picking the wrong person,” Zelda said softly. “You dropped your necklace that night remember? Maybe he has it and is asking everyone what it is that he found.”

Link sighed, glancing back at Sidon, noting that a familiar gold chain sat around Sidon's neck. He was wearing it but keeping the main part of the necklace out of sight.

Little did the two of them know the two of them were being listened to and watched by Link's step sister who sat with her brother not too far away. A sly smirk stretched across her lips and she looked over her shoulder at Sidon.

She would get to him. She would make him hers before the week was out. It would just be hard to convince him that she was the one he danced with.

And even if she couldn't do that she would still make sure that Link didn't get him. To her someone like him didn't deserve someone as amazing as Sidon.

Link was just a little cindersoot while Sidon was the prince of the high school. To her they didn't belong together.

To her this was not a cinderella story that would work in Link's favor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates about my stories and other writings can be found over on my tumblr (triforceangel) and my twitter (triforceangel13)


	3. Hopeless Search

“I swear I’ve talked to every single person in this school. I don’t think I’m ever going to find him again,” Sidon said aggravated, resting his face into his arms as he slumped on the cafeteria table in defeat.

They had gone through that huge line of students in a matter of minutes but no one had been the one he had been looking for.  The necklace he had dropped the night before felt like a heavy weight around Sidon’s neck, a reminder that he would never find his cinderella.

“Come on Sidon, think positive. You’re the one who always tells me not to give up. Now I’m here to tell you the same,”  Teba said to him with a sigh, patting his shoulder. “You just have to have faith. I’m sure he’s here somewhere.”

Sidon sighed heavily. He knew he was right but he didn’t want to admit it. He had to keep his chin up high, he was out there somewhere. He just had to find him.

But the fact that he didn’t find him yet made the hope not as bright. Did he not want to be found? Had last night meant nothing to him?

“Ahem,” came a voice from on the other side of the table, pulling Sidon from his dark thoughts. He pulled his head up, catching the sight of Hilda standing on the other side of the table, her hands on her hips in a seductive manner.

“Oh, hey Hilda,” Sidon said tiredly, sitting himself up. “What can I do for you?”

“You can start by giving me my necklace back,” Hilda said with her chin high and a smirk on her lips. “I dropped it last night when I was…you know…running away.”

Teba rose a brow at that, Sidon paling a little. No. This couldn’t be. Hilda could  _not_ be the one he was looking for.

She was a girl, not to mention didn’t have the golden blonde hair he saw in his dreams. Not to mention the added self center of her person.

But he and Teba were the only ones that knew about the necklace. The only other one that would know about it was the one who had run from him.

But something still didn’t add up right. Something rubbed Sidon the wrong way about this whole thing. She had to be lying

“Sidon?” Teba said, glancing down at his friend.

Sidon put on a his best smile. Rising from his seat and walking around the table, leaning back against it with his palms on the table.

“Oh really?” Sidon asked with a cock eyebrow. “You mind telling me some things first before I hand it over?”

Hearing this Teba caught on right away. There was a strong possibility that Hilda was lying and had only figured out what Link had dropped in hopes to have Sidon look her way.

“Of course my prince charming,” Hilda said, running her hand over Sidon’s arm. Sidon held back a flinch of disgust.

“Can you tell me what it is that it says on the necklace?” Sidon asked. Sure enough he knew that if she wasn’t the one, which he was pretty sure she wasn’t, he would need to find another way to try to find Link, whomever he was.

“Oh, it was just a simple necklace. It doesn’t say anything,” she said, tossing her hair over her shoulder with her other hand.

“Uh huh,” Sidon said, leaning back, receiving a definite answer. He knew now she was lying for her benefit. “And what did we talk about that night? What was the one thing you had said that touched my heart?”

Hilda paused at those words. For someone so confident moments before she was clearly back tracking now.

She gave away she was lying by not answering right away.

“We um…. talked about how kind and handsome you were,” she said with a giggle, lightly tapping his chest but rest her hand there.

Sidon looked down at her hand and then pulled it off of him slowly.

“Nice try Hilda. You aren’t the one that I danced with last night,” Sidon said. Hilda’s eyes widened at his words and she gaped at him.

“I-I’m not lying,” she said, seeming to try to go to a different tactic; the fake tears. “I really am the one.”

“Clearly you’re not,” Teba said as he moved around the table and pushed Sidon’s shoulders to get him away from her. “We all know the one that he had danced with last night was a guy, not a girl. I’m not even sure why you tried.”

Sidon stepped away from the two of them, his hand resting on the necklace around his neck. This just made things even more difficult or the two of them.

He didn’t want to give up.

Across the room Link watched Hilda, his heart pounding in jealousy as he saw her touch him. But with each touch, Sidon pushed away each touch.

He wasn’t going to fall for any of her tricks.

But Link knew that Hilda would not take just a simple no as an answer. She was going to do anything she could to make sure that Sidon was going to be hers.

“See that?” Zelda said with a heavy sigh, crushing her empty bottle of juice. “If you don’t do anything soon someone is going to get their hands on him.”

Link sighed, turning in his seat back to his friend. He didn’t want to admit it but she was right. If he didn’t say something soon Sidon would either give up on him or go with someone else. It was a nightmare.

He was scared about acceptance. If Sidon knew who he really was he might not want to be around him at all.

“Stop thinking about it and just do it,” Zelda said with a roll of her eyes. Link flinched a little at her words yet sighed.

She was right.

*

Link sat in his room later that night, his hair damp from his recent shower and laid straight on his head for he was brushing the gold strands.

His fingers brushed over his lips, letting out a soft sigh as he imagined the kiss he had shared with Sidon a few nights prior.

He had to stay positive. He imagined Sidon kissing him deeply once he told him the truth, holding him close like he had done when they had danced.

“Hey dreamy boy,” Hilda’s voice came from his doorway. Link jumped, dropping his brush as well as his hand from his face.

“What do you want Hilda? Your dad dismissed me already for the night,” he said annoyed, running the brush through his hair one more time.

“I know what you did last night,” she said, leaning against the doorway and looked nonchalantly at her manicured nails.

Link paused in his brushing. He had been caught. How did she know? “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Hilda snorted softly, pushing away from the doorway. “Of course you do. You went to the dance the other night. You danced with Sidon.”

Link paled at that but didn’t bring himself to say anything. He had to play this like he wasn’t there. If he didn’t…

“Aha, you do know,” she said as she grabbed his hand to make him stop brushing his hair. Link finally looked up at her, angered but also a little scared.

“What are you going to do…?” Link asked, swallowing the lump forming in his throat. She released his hand and glanced around his room in disgust.

“Well…nothing. I’m the only one in this house that saw you last night,” she said, stepping towards some pictures Link had sitting on top of his dresser, these being his most precious memories. She picked one up of a group picture he had.

It was the one time he had Sidon had been in a group together the year before. The two of them were in the center, very close together, and the group had all insisted on taking a picture together to remember how well they did on the project.

“I won’t do anything…if you listen to  _my demand_ ,” she said with a smirk, turning towards Link and held the picture in front of him. “I know what you feel for him. Don’t blame you though, how could you not?”

Link’s eyes gazed over Sidon’s face, feeling his heart pound at the sight of him. Was he that obvious about his crush on him?

“What do you want,” Link asked with a heavy sigh. His fingers reached out for the picture which she quickly snatched away.

“Stay away from Sidon…and I won’t tell my dad that you went to the dance when you were supposed to stay home and clean.”

Link frowned at that. Just when he was starting to think that maybe he should tell Sidon who he really was, here was his step sister holding something over his head to get what she wanted just like she had the whole time he had known her.

If Ganondorf found out he went against one of his orders Link would never see the light of day ever again.

He would find a way to keep him from getting out of this house and lock him away for good. He couldn’t risk it, no matter how much his heart wished for him to do what he wanted for once and be with Sidon.

His blue eyes cast down to his lap where he gripped his pant legs. What was he going to do now? He was backed into a corner.

“There. I’m glad we see eye to eye,” Hilda said, flicking the picture towards him and headed towards the door.

Link clutched the picture to his chest, the only thing now there to remind him of that night. He couldn’t talk to Sidon, he couldn’t get his necklace back.

“Nice to have this little talk,” Hilda said with a sneer. The door closed behind her with a click, sealing Link’s fate.

With a heavy sigh Link flopped onto his back, staring up at the ceiling before he lifted his hand to look at the picture.

Link’s cheeks were rosy in that shot with how Sidon’s arm laid around his waist, a twinkle in his gold eyes as he beamed at the camera. Come to think of it he was sure he saw a slight red tinge to Sidon’s cheeks as well.

Could it be that Sidon actually liked him? But even if he did he still couldn’t say anything to him. Not with his possible freedom at risk.

All he had left now was his memories as well as the picture that he had plucked off the wall from Sidon’s signs.

Grabbing it off of his night stand where he had left it he looked over the message one more time from Sidon.

_Courage._

“Tch…yeah…courage,” Link huffed, rolling onto his stomach. “I’m sorry mom…I’m not as brave as you’d like me to be.”

He had let her down. He lost the necklace, the last thing she had given to him, and he lost his courage to be true to himself like she had told him to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates about my stories and other writings can be found over on my tumblr (triforceangel) and my twitter (triforceangel13)


	4. A Little Push

“There he is Link. Your Prince Charming,” Zelda beamed at her friend as she pulled her car into the parking lot at school.

Sidon stood among his group of friends as per usual but it was the one thing that was unusual that had struck Link as strange.

Sidon was frowning. He did not look happy. He looked very upset. Compared to what he was usually like.

How badly Link wanted to rush out of the car and rush into his arms, showing him that he was the one he was looking for. He hated to be the reason why Sidon was so upset in the first place.

But Hilda's words rang in his head. She would tell Ganondorf about how he went to the dance when he was supposed to be following orders.

How she found out he had no idea, but he knew that her threats were never to be taken lightly. He couldn't afford to have her tell her father the truth.

He didn't know what Ganondorf would do...this time.

“Yeah...there he is,” Link said with a sigh, glancing away from him and to his hands.

Zelda's grinning face flashed towards Link only to have her smile fall from her face. He was still contemplating this?

“Come on Link, just go talk to him. I'm sure he'd be ecstatic to know it was you,” Zelda encouraged but Link didn't budge.

He couldn't tell her about the risk. He didn't tell her everything that happened at that house he lived in. She knew it was bad but not as bad as it really was.

Even if she did know there was nothing that she could do, at least that's what Link believed. He also felt like his life would become even worse.

If Link put one step out of line he was thrown in the basement for a week or longer depending on the severity of what he had done.

There was barely any light, a small bathroom with nothing but cold water, and food was scraps from the table if Ganondorf was feeling generous.

If word got out about what he had done recently he could end up down there for a month. Ganondorf was good at lying as well so no one would come looking for him. No one would be suspicious of the abuse Link went through.

“He'll get over it. There are plenty of people that would be more than willing to let him sweep them off their feet. You saw the huge line yesterday,” Link sighed.

Zelda was more than surprised. She had thought that Link would fight for this. She thought he would do what he could to make himself happy.

He was more than likely scared to get rejected.

“I have to go.I promised I would rearrange some of the paints in the art room,” Link said, cracking the door open, giving his friend a small smile.

Zelda nodded her head, gripping the steering while she watched him slip from the car and walk to the school, not even lifting his head as he passed Sidon's group.

That was when she saw it. Sidon had lifted his head up at the right time and gazed at Link much like he had done the day before.

There was some recognition but he was unsure of what he should do. Was it that he wanted to ask for help from Link or was it that he knew that Link was the one he was looking for but was unsure how to approach him since Link had not come forward to declare who he really was.

It wouldn't hurt to give them both a little push would it?

Perhaps she should not just come out and say it to Sidon. Link had a right to tell him himself.

But it wouldn't hurt if she gave him a push in the right direction.

Stepping from the car she took a deep breath. Great, now she was nervous. It wasn't normal for her to talk to those from the “popular” crowd, unless of course she was defending herself or Link should there be a crude comment thrown their way.

But this was Sidon, he was one of the nice ones.

She approached the group slowly, gaining a few sneers here and there as she did. Noting this Sidon stepped forward, guiding her away from the group.

He knew how terrible those people could be. They were even starting to pick on him with how love struck he was for his Cinderella. It would only be a matter of time before he left that group.

“Look..” Sidon began with a frown. “Unless you have like video footage of the two of us dancing the other night, I really am not in the mood for another proclamation of you being the one I'm looking for so desperately.”

Zelda was a little taken aback but she could understand. Sidon had talked to practically everyone in this school and had gotten nowhere with his search.

“I know who your mystery man is,” Zelda blurted out, instantly regretting and clasping a hand over her mouth.

Sidon gaped at her words, grabbing her hand and pulling it away from her lips. This was not what he had expected her to say but he needed to know more.

“Who is it? Please tell me,” he begged her. “I have to know. I'm going crazy.”

Zelda felt as if the full truth would burst from her again. The way he begged her, the look of hopefulness in his eyes made her want to tell him everything.

But it wouldn't be right for her to tell him. Link had to do it himself or Sidon had to figure it out for himself.

“I'm not at liberty to say,” she said, gently pulling her hands away. The small smile on Sidon's face dropped.

“But why..?”

“I feel like he should tell you himself,” she said carefully. Yes, those were the right words. More details about Link would clearly give him away.

She wasn't aware if Sidon knew that she was the only one who hung out with Link. That would narrow down his search rather quickly.

“He's also scared,” she added honestly, taking a seat on the bench nearby. Sidon sat next to her, his gold eyes showing how eager he was to learn everything he could.

“Whatever could he be scared of?” he asked though realization kicked in of what he and Link had talked about the night of the dance. “Right...”

“There's more,” Zelda offered, Sidon's cheeks paling at that. “Things...are not exactly good in his home life.”

“Are his parents against two men being together?” he asked.

“No, it's not that. He doesn't have any parents...well except his step father. Are you prepared for that kind of baggage to come alone with him?”

Sidon sat up straight, nodding his head.

“Yes, of course. His home life does not declare who he is. And if it is not as good as you say, then I...I'll find a way to get him away from it,” Sidon said confidently.

Zelda's eyes widened at that and a warm smile came across her face.

“You really are smitten with him aren't you,” she stated rather than asked.

Sidon's cheeks turned a shade of red just as bright as his hair. “Well...have you ever believed in love at first sight, though one of the two is so blind from wanting to find someone that he almost missed the one person right in front of him?”

Zelda laughed softly. “I'm starting to.”

Sidon loved Link. Wait until she told Link the news. Maybe that would give him the push he needed to tell Sidon the truth.

Or would it scare him away even further?

“How do I...get him to tell me who he is? I've tried everything I could think of to encourage him to come talk to me,” Sidon asked.

“That...actually is scaring him more. Everyone's watching your every move to see who the mystery guy is for you now that you've rejected more than half the school.”

Sidon let out a sigh, resting his face in his hands. He had been afraid of that.

Zelda stared down at her hands. Simply telling Link this news wouldn't make him go right to him. People were still watching Sidon and Link may not even believe what she said to him at all. There had to be a way to get them together privately so they could speak.

Then it clicked.

“Sidon...you know Hilda right?” Zelda asked curiously.

“Unfortunately, yes I do,” Sidon replied with a heavy sigh. “What does she have anything to do with this?”

If only he knew just how much she had to do with it.

“She's having that big birthday party soon. Everyone from the school is invited,” she began, hoping that he would catch on.

“You think...he'll be there at the party?” Sidon asked with hope.

Zelda already knew that Link would definitely be there, but not as a party guest. From the past she had come to know that Link was usually a server or cooking something for the party. She tended to help out to take the load off of him.

“I can personally guarantee that he will be there,” Zelda beamed. “I promise. I will make it my mission to make sure he gets to you.”

Sidon's breath taking grin came back and he wrapped Zelda up in a warm hug. She flushed a little but kindly pat his back in return.

“You don't know how much this means to me,” Sidon said softly, squeezing her a bit but then released quickly. “I mean it.”

“It's honestly no trouble...I want to see both of you happy with one another. You both deserve it,” Zelda told him with such honesty in her voice. Link was the one who desperately deserved it. Her best friend deserved to be happy.

With how his life was he deserved every chance at happiness.

With another large grin on his face Sidon bid Zelda a small farewell, a pep in his step at the news he received which put him in a much better mood.

Zelda smiled. Hopefully this push would get them where she knew they belonged: with each other and happy.

She had never seen Link so happy than the night of the dance. The way he danced with him and then that kiss right before he ran, she had never seen a smile more genuine.

She quickly glanced down at her wrist watch. She still had time to find Link before classes would start. She had to tell him the news. It could not wait any longer!

Zelda rushed to find her friend, finding him organizing some paints on the shelf in the art room. Thankfully he was alone.

“Link, I have some great news!” Zelda said excitedly, grabbing the jar out of his hands and grabbed at his fingers, bouncing on her heels.

“What are you talking about?” Link asked, tensing up of what news she had to tell him.

“I told Sidon I knew who his Cinderella was. I didn't tell him it was you but I told him that you would meet up with him at Hilda's birthday party.”

Link's eyes widened, paling at her words. “Y-you what?”

“Oh Link it'll be wonderful! I can find a way to play that song again for you two and then you can dance the night away,” Zelda beamed.

Link stared down at their hands and slowly pulled them away, earning a frown from his best friend as he did so.

“I can't,” Link said softly. Oh he wanted to so bad. He wanted to just be swept up in his arms and kiss him all night.

But Hilda's words were still in his head, sending a creeping feeling down his spine at the threat. If she found out about this...he would be finished.

“What do you mean you can't?” she asked annoyed. “Link, I set it up that you _can_ be with him.”

Link bent down to pick up his bag, heading for the door. “I...I just can't.”

Something was seriously wrong. This wasn't like Link. This wasn't about Sidon accepting him, there was another underlying factor.

But getting Link to tell her what it was bothering him was like her trying to be the most popular girl in the school without doing anything but exist.

“What if I told you that he told me he's in love with you...would that change your mind?” she asked as Link stepped to the door.

Link froze in place, his eyes widening and his cheeks bursting into a bright red.

“He what?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates about my stories and other writings can be found over on my tumblr (triforceangel) and my twitter (triforceangel13)


	5. Rewrite the Stars

The night of Hilda's party arrived before Link even knew it. Zelda had told him that this was the day that he would tell Sidon the truth.

After what she had said to him he felt numb and a little scared, though as well as unbelievably happy. Sidon loved him.

But did he dare take this chance? Did he dare take the chance of being with Sidon and ignoring the threats from his step sister?

With the punishment that went through from past mistakes he was starting to lean towards not showing his face to Sidon at all.

He couldn't risk it no matter how much his heart wanted him to just run to Sidon and kiss him like he had the night of the dance.

“Link, we need more jalapeno poppers out here,” Vaati said to the blonde in the kitchen. Link nodded his head, scrambling to get things together.

Vaati was his step brother and not at all like his sister. While she was loud and demanding Vaati tended to keep to himself and stay quiet.

He was also a little nicer to him.

“Want me to get that?” Vaati asked him, pulling open the oven already before Link could answer. The blonde let out a breath.

“Yes, thank you Vaati,” Link said, shoveling out a bunch of chips into the bowl.

He hated parties. He always ran around like crazy making sure everything was absolutely perfect for everyone...well except for himself of course.

There were several things for him to do. Make sure the food never got too low, make sure them music never stopped to supply entertainment, and always, _always,_ make sure that Hilda is having a good time for she was the center of the attention and the most important person that was there apparently at this party.

Zelda was already there to help him either way if she had been invited to the party or not but at the moment she was out changing the music this time for him. Once she got back he would need to do another round of making sure the food was fully stocked up for the guests and then unfortunately talk to Hilda to see if she needed anything.

“I'll sneak a couple away for you so you have something to eat tonight,” Vaati offered before taking the plate of poppers and leaving the room.

Link could always rely on Vaati when it came to stuff like that. He was the only one who made sure to sneak food away to make sure Link ate.

If it wasn't for his step brother he was sure he would have ended up being starved to near death. It was usually left overs but Link really didn't care it was still food.

Zelda emerged in the kitchen a few moments later, looking to Link who looked disheveled and exhausted.

“I really wish they wouldn't do this to you,” Zelda sighed, moving to his side and fixing his messy blonde locks.

“It's the way things are here,” Link said with a shrug, putting more frozen foods on the oven tray and slipping it back into the oven.

Zelda was silent next to him for a moment before finally speaking, an excited tone in her voice of the news she wanted to share.

“Sidon is here.”

Link nearly dropped the next thing in his hands, looking at Zelda with scared wide eyes. The itch to run and find him was too strong but his will to stay safe was stronger.

“I can't go see him. I'm too busy,” Link sighed, forcing himself back into some more work. If he kept busy he could ignore the pain in his heart.

“But Link-”

Link held up his hand. “I can't. If I don't get this stuff done I will be in a lot of trouble. I can't afford to do that right now.”

Zelda let out a sigh. “Fine...”

Link was a little surprised that she let it drop so quickly but he ignored it for the moment. Perhaps she finally understood his reasoning.

“Would you come help me? The speakers outside in the backyard aren't working correctly. I think I'm doing something wrong,” she said casually.

Link glanced at his watch. “Yeah I can help you. Those don't have to be out of the oven for a little while anyway.”

Zelda beamed, grabbing Link's arm and guiding him out of the kitchen and through the large group of people in the home.

*

Sidon gazed up at the house from the backyard, his hands tucked in his pockets as he waited. He sat on one of the many lawn chairs, his leg bouncing in anticipation as he waited for Zelda to bring out his cinderella.

He was nervous. No, that was an understatement.

He was _very_ nervous.

He had no idea who was going to be walking through that door. Would it be someone that he would want to spend the rest of his life with or would it be someone like Hilda that only put an act on for him the night of the dance. He really hoped that it wast he first one. He didn't even want to think about the second possibility.

Zelda was disappointed in him however that he didn't put two and two together to figure out who it actually was.

All he knew was that his dancing partner had been blonde, male, and was the most amazing person he had ever spoken with.

Trying to get him to realize it better Zelda had told him that he knew who this was, he knew him for years and had talked to him before.

He was also someone she hung around quite a bit as well.

But to Sidon he never knew. He kicked himself for not paying any closer attention to those around him. He didn't meant to be so self centered like that.

What if the one he had danced with didn't want to be with him and _that_ was why he didn't announce who he was. Then again Zelda had said it was his home life he didn't want to dump on him by being with him.

Whatever it was Sidon would help as much as he could, maybe even offer a place for him to live if the situation was that bad.

Zelda had claimed this plan would be fool proof. All he had to do was wait. She was going to lure him out with a problem and then make sure that he stayed outside so that Sidon could at least try to talk to him about this.

It was a little mean of her but he hoped that whomever he was would forgive them for taking such measures to get them together.

The door suddenly opened and Sidon held his breath, standing right up as he looked to whom was walking out to meet him.

*

Zelda pulled the back door open, Link stepping outside and turning right to the outdoor speakers. “What exactly was happening with these?”

That was when he heard the back door slam shut behind him. Link whirled around, seeing Zelda gaze at him through the glass.

“What are you doing?” Link said with a frown, tugging on the door. “Open the door Zelda. I have stuff to do.”

“I'm doing this for your own good. I'll take care of the kitchen,” Zelda stated then slipped away from the door

Link was beyond floored. She locked him outside for his own good?  
“Dammit...” Link sighed, testing the doorknob again but sure enough she had made sure to lock it. Why hadn't he seen this coming? The party was inside not outside...

“Hey,” came a familiar voice from behind him.

Link tensed, turning around to gaze at his prince charming, things seeming to move in slow motion as their eyes met.

There Sidon stood dressed in a black tank, jacket, and jeans, a flush on his cheeks as he held out a hand to Link much like he had done the night of the dance.

“H-hey,” Link said, glancing down at his hand. The urge to run rushed through him. But his feet remained planted on the cement side walk.

“Link...are you...?”

Link bit his bottom lip, looking down at his feet. He gave a small nod, knowing exactly what it was that Sidon was asking.

A warm smile spread across the redhead's face. “I'm so glad that I finally found you.”

Link gazed at that breathtaking grin, feeling his heart pound in his chest. He had waited so long for this moment...but at that cost...

“I can't...” he found himself saying causing the smile on Sidon's face to drop.

“But why?” Sidon asked softly.

“I just...I just can't,” Link said, moving past him to head to the gate that would bring him to the front yard. He had to get back to work.

“Link, please have courage,” Sidon called to him, the blonde stopping dead in his tracks. The word from his necklace.

The starting music to Link's favorite song began to play on the outdoor speakers, no doubt the work of his best friend. He hadn't heard this song since the night of the dance. It tended to bring too much hope to him to have Sidon find him.

What would have his mother had said in this situation? Well he knew right away. She would encourage him to do what his heart said.

But she was gone and his situation would now so much worse if he was ever found out that he did end up with Sidon.

“Please Link...” Sidon begged him as Link turned to look at him again, the conflict in his brain showing on his face. “Whatever it is I will be there by your side to help you through it.”

If only Sidon knew the truth. He would know that he really couldn't help him.

But then again what if he did help? What if he could get him away from this hell hole of a home and let him live in peace?

The words of the song sank into his heart as he closed his eyes.

“ _Nothing can keep us apart, cause you are the one I was meant to find. It's up to you, And it's up to me. No one can say what we get to be.”_

Blue eyes peered up at gold and Link found himself running to Sidon who opened his arms wide to catch him.

Sidon held him against his body, his fingers threading through those blonde locks. Link beamed in his arms feeling warmth spread through him.

Sidon quickly pulled back, resting his hands in the right places for a dance which Link quickly followed suit.

Just like they had done that night the two danced to the ending of the song. A perfect unison of their reuniting with one another. This was how it was meant to be. This was how it should stay.

As the song came to an end Sidon pulled Link up against him after his repeat of a dip and kissed him slowly.

Link melted against him, his hand releasing his shoulder and both arms slide around his neck to pull him down closer.

Even though couldn't see her Link was sure that Zelda was watching and trying to keep herself from shrieking in happiness.

When he got to talk to her again he was going to have a talk with her about this....but then he was going to thank her for the hard work she put in to help them get together.

For now he was going to enjoy this moment while he could.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates about my stories and other writings can be found over on my tumblr (triforceangel) and my twitter (triforceangel13)


	6. Like a Dream

“I cannot believe that you finally did it,” Zelda declared excitedly in the car the next morning on the way to school, a large grin on her face as she looked to her best friend who seemed to glow with this new relationship.

Link was in a much better mood than he had been in a long time.

After Sidon had gone home Link had cleaned the house with a pep in his step. Nothing could bother him.

He was finally with the man of his dreams.

“I can't either,” Link replied, tucking the large jacket around his shoulders around himself even more. He had gotten cold the night before and Sidon offered him his jacket.

He even told him to hold onto it until he didn't need it anymore.

Slowly Link inhaled the scent of his crush- boyfriend, a warm smile spreading across his face. If only his mother could see him now, happy and giddy.

“Well Link I will say I am very happy you finally took a stand. And I'll admit that I am happy to have taken a part of helping you out,” Zelda said proudly.

“You mean tricked,” Link retorted with a small laugh.

“Whatever you want to call it, it did help,” Zelda responded.

Link rolled his eyes but grinned. If it wasn't for her helping out he knew he would have never done it himself. He would have hidden, being under Hilda's thumb for the rest of his life and letting them rule his life.

Sure he had still thought of what would happen if Hilda found out but the pros weighed out the cons. He just needed to talk to Sidon about it.

And finally come clean to Zelda about it as well.

It was a secret that he wished he hadn't kept from his best friend but with the confidence he felt now he knew he wanted to lay it all out, at the right time of course.

For now he would need to focus on his school day.

“You excited to see your boyfriend?” Zelda asked with a slightly teasing tone after that moment of silence with a shit eating grin crossing her features.

“Well yes, but I won't pull him from his friends if he's busy,” Link said with a small shrug of his shoulders.

He honestly didn't even know if he would be open about their relationship around his friends or even the school for that matter.

Either they would stay hidden, protecting Link's identity for a little while and probably Sidon's popularity. If Sidon was caught with him he could be ruined. Link was more or less the one bullies liked to tease.

But then again the night before he had thrown caution to the wind, only wanting to care about Sidon and himself, not anyone else.

He had make sure he thought like this if Sidon would wish to be out. It was a healthier way of thinking which Link enjoyed.

Who knew how fast word would travel in the school about the two of them.

With the gossip mongers he assumed very fast. It wouldn't be long till _everyone_ would know about the two of them.

There would be those that would try to be Link's friends just because he was with Sidon in hopes to gain popularity.

Then there would be those that would just out right hate him for “taking” away their chance to be with the redhead.

From the huge line that he had seen in the cafeteria the other day he was sure which one would be more present in his life.

“You're doing it again,” Zelda commented, pulling Link from his thoughts. The blonde flushed slightly, hating that Zelda always caught him like that.

“I...can't help it. Something like this has never happened to me before,” Link admitted. He was a little scared but he knew he could it. “I just don't know what to expect. Good, bad. It bothers me that I don't know.”

“Don't worry Link, it'll be fine. I promise,” she said with an encouraging smile on her face, turning the car into the parking lot of the school.

As usual, there Sidon was with his group of friends, a large smile on his face this time compared to how he looked days prior.

“There he iiiis,” Zelda said with a laugh, climbing out of the car before Link could do anything to her. She really was a riot.

Link rolled his eyes and stepped from the car door, looking to the redhead he had kissed again the night before. He was tempted to just go up to him and do it again but he wasn't entirely sure. He had said to Zelda he wouldn't pull him from his friends if he was with them.

Zelda watched Link for a second, not wanting to bring attention to him. She had done enough meddling with his love life, it was up to him to continue with it.

Biting his lip he took a step towards the group but then turned back to his friend. “I'll catch up with him later.”

But as son as those words slipped past his lips he heard the thing that he had been hoping to hear for years.

“Link! There you are!” Sidon called out to him. The blonde turned to look at him, only to be enveloped in a large, warm embrace. His arms did not even hesitate to wrap around him and hold himself against him.

Link couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face as Sidon lifted him off his feet. How long had he waited to do this. How long he had waited to be held in his arms and twirled around like in those fairy tail movies.

As he finally set him down Sidon leaned down for a quick kiss on his lips. Link burst a bright red but the smile never left his face.

“I was hoping you would get here soon,” Sidon said, turning to Zelda and ruffled her hair. He would always be eternally grateful for her bringing the two of them together. She was the fairy god mother they needed.

And just like that his arm slid around Link's shoulders and walked towards the school. Link looked back at the group of friends he had been talking to. Some of them were staring but they didn't seem phased that he had run off.

Which meant Sidon had already told them the news. It was a clear indication that they were going to be open about their relationship with one another. It made Link happy.

“What about your friends? Don't you want to go back to them?” Link asked as he peered up at Sidon a little confused.

“Huh? Oh, nah. I'll catch up with them later. They understand,” Sidon said, squeezing Link to his side a little closer.

Link was a little floored by those words but he was happy to have Sidon choose him right now. He grabbed hold of the hand around his shoulder, leaning his head into Sidon's side.

“Remind me later Zelda, I'm buying you lunch for like a month,” Sidon laughed.

Zelda laughed, nodding her head. “You really don't have to.”

“It's the least I can do for you bringing me and Link together,” Sidon said as they entered the school, gazing down at him lovingly.

Eyes were on them as soon as they walked in. It was instant that the gossip had started about the two of them just from their entrance.

This wasn't good but Link had to keep reminding himself that he should not let this bother him. He just had that small voice in the back of his head warning him of Hilda.

What would she do when she found out? He just hoped that if she went after him Sidon would be right by his side to fend her off.

“Hey, wipe that frown off your face. There's nothing to fear,” Sidon said, leaning down to kiss his cheek. “We rewrote our stars.”

*

Link had been expecting to eat in the cafeteria with Sidon and Zelda on their lunch break. To his surprise as soon as he stepped from the classroom Sidon had found him and guided him in the opposite way.

“Where are we going?” Link asked with a small laugh, gazing up at him as he led him out of the school and to his car.

“Well I saw how everyone reacted when we came into the school and Zelda talked to me later about how it looked like it bothered you, I thought it would be easier for both of us to go eat some lunch somewhere else. A little date if you will,” Sidon explained.

“That sounds perfect,” Link said happily.

They didn't go far nor anywhere really fancy, just to the little pizza place that was down the street from the school.

But it was the perfect spot for them to be together without any prying eyes. Eventually the gossip would stop, or at least Link hoped.

They would be old news and new gossip would come up. For now they would just need to ride it out together.

“Would you want to ever come over some time?” Sidon asked., hopefulness in his eyes as he took a bite of pizza. “I'd like to introduce you to my sister and my father.”

Link tensed a little. “I would have to see how my schedule works out. I'm...pretty busy all the time at home.”

Sidon looked a little sad but a smile was still present on his face. A sinking feeling fell into Link's stomach. He needed to be forward but he knew that it would just give him away if he wasn't home to do his chores.

Maybe if he lied and said he was doing after school activities...

He had just gotten Sidon to be his own and here he was making it worse and making it like they hadn't gotten together at all.

“You want to know what...I think I can move my schedule around to do so,” Link said with a smile. The smile reached Sidon's eyes once again and he reached across the table to take hold of Link's hand in his own.

His touch was warm, soft, and all around welcoming. Maybe as things calmed down he could open up about his life to Sidon?

Maybe then he could finally get out and not have to worry about someone treating him terribly in his own home.

It felt like things were a dream between the two of them since the night before. A dream that Link never wanted to wake from.

This was very real and for once his life was going right since the day things turned south. Things would finally go his way.

But as the happiness comes the darkness comes closer as well until it was snuffed out.

*

The rumors had stretched far and wide at an amazing speed at the school about Sidon's new boyfriend. It would have been a miracle if Hilda hadn't found out...but she had and she was not happy at all about the news

It was also obvious that Link didn't heed her warning. She was going straight to her father with this. She was going to get what she wanted.

In order to do that she needed to get rid of Link first. Then, and only then, would Sidon realize his love for her.

 


	7. Happiness So Far Away

The days that passed were still much like a dream to Link. This was the taste of a life he had always wanted and he didn't want to let it go. He wished his mother was still alive to see this. To see him happy after so long.

This was the life that he was supposed to have, not the one that he had come to know in his time of being alone with Ganondorf's family.

The days that passed were like walking on air. He spent every day after school with Sidon, Zelda tagging a long a few times as well.

This day was no different either.

Sidon had taken him to his house this time after school and they had hung out most of the day together talking while playing video games together and with the occasional kiss or two between matches in their games.

To Link's surprise he didn't live that far away from him either, only living a few streets over and within walking distance. It made seeing him all the more easier and a reason for Sidon to be able to walk him home.

And walking him home was just one thing Sidon loved to do much like this particular evening. It was his way of making sure he got home safe and give them just a little bit more time to spend with one another.

They were inseparable and Link wished he had done this sooner.

“So...Link,” Sidon said after a moment of silence. “Would you mind me asking something? It's a little personal.”

Link shrugged his shoulders. “I don't really mind.” They had been kissing on an off for several days now so asking something personal really shouldn't bother him.

Sidon seemed to relax at that yet hesitated at first before finally speaking. “When Zelda was attempting to give me ideas of who you were back then...she had said something about your home life. Are you okay being in that home? If you're not I could always help you find a way to make it better. Or maybe even see if my parents wouldn't mind you staying.”

Link tensed quickly but let out a small sigh. Zelda didn't know the full extent of what he went through but how much did she tell him?

The offer was sweet of him as well. What he wouldn't give to live with Sidon and get away from Ganondorf and Hilda. But it was a dream that he couldn't have right now. He couldn't ask Sidon's parents to let him move in no matter how much he wanted. There were too many factors of why it wouldn't really work.

“Well it's not exactly easy. Have you ever tried living with Hilda?” Link laughed softly which Sidon couldn't help but chuckle himself.

“I see your point.”

“It's that and well it's hard that my step father favors her over me of course,” Link added with a small shrug.

“Anyone who favors her over you is a little crazy,” Sidon sighed, stepping to Link's yard with him, his hand squeezing his. “Even before we had gotten together I had always thought you were nice, although a little quiet. Hilda on the other hand is loud and obnoxious, not to mention very self centered. I apologize that you have to live with her.”  
Link rolled his eyes at his teasing but turned to him, his hand resting on his chest, feeling the warmth of his skin from underneath his shirt.

“You honestly don't know how much that means to me,” Link admitted. Not many people ever talked to him like this. It was nice to have someone do so where Link felt like it wasn't forced. The only other one that tended to do that was Zelda.

Sidon gave him a warm smile, his hand resting on his chin. “Then I'll be sure to say these sort of things to you more often.”

Link beamed up at him, letting his eyes flutter shut as he felt those warm lips of his pressing into his own. Each kiss left him breathless and each one was better than the last. Sidon gave him the best kisses he ever had, granted that he had never kissed anyone else in his life before until the night of the masked dance.

To his surprise Sidon even pulled him closer by his hips, deepening the kiss. Their kisses were usually short but warm and full of love. This was the first time that Sidon had taken this step to do something like this.

Link's breath hitched at the feel of his tongue against his lips.

Their first deep kiss.

He was swept away by the feelings, losing himself in the moment and unaware of the pair of eyes glaring at him from the window from inside of his home.

Slowly Sidon pulled away after a moment, gazing down at Link's ruby red cheeks. He chuckled, rubbing a thumb over the warm skin on his face.

“I have been wanting to do that for some time, I hope you don't mind,” Sidon sighed in content. Link leaned into his palm, his eyes full of love.

“I didn't mind it at all,” Link said as he pushed himself up on his tip toes, fingers digging themselves into the red locks of hair at the base of his neck. “In fact...I think I would like another one if that's okay with you.”

Sidon chuckled again and did not hesitate to kiss him again with just as much heat as he had done before.

“I really do need to go inside,” Link mumbled against his lips after the second kiss, pulling away for some air. “I'll get in trouble if I don't.”

Sidon playfully pouted which Link kissed away with a quick peck.

“Alright, alright,” Sidon laughed, pulling back a bit so that he didn't end up indulging in another long kiss with his boyfriend. “I'll text you okay?”

Link nodded his head. He was going to miss him. Sure he saw him almost every day now that they were together but with the moments alone in his room or even being in this house at all made him miss Sidon so much.

“I'll see you soon...my little Cinderella,” Sidon said giving his cheek a kiss. Link briefly closed his eyes.

“Have a good night my prince charming,” Link replied.

Sidon chuckled and left Link on the door step to head home.

Link let out a small sigh as he stepped into his home. These past days had been ones that he actually liked in a long time.

He and Sidon were out to the school and had spent as much time together as they could. Making up for lost time Sidon had told him once.

The home was dark which wasn't usual. Hilda or Ganondorf tended to be home before him when he came home from school or even being out for the day. Usually if they were out somewhere he would have had a text on his phone from them with a list of things to do following it to keep him busy for the rest of the night to make sure that he wouldn't be going out anywhere. It happened so often Link tended to just expect it and never really made plans.

But now that he was with Sidon it would change quite a bit. He would just have to figure out how to juggle spending time with Sidon and keeping up with his chores.

Thinking that he was alone he flicked the switch on, nearly jumping out of his skin when he saw Ganondorf sitting on the couch.

A smug look was on his face, his hands resting in his lap as he looked at Link. Next to him Hilda sat with red puffy eyes, a scowl on her face as she looked at him.

“Nice of you to join us,” Ganondorf said, jabbing a finger towards a chair across from him as the smile fell from his face. “Sit down.”

Link's cheeks turned paled and he carefully took a seat down in the seat he had gestured. This wasn't good. Something was going on. Something terrible. His flight instinct was running through him but he stayed planted in the chair.

“Now Link, would you mind telling me the story of how you disobeyed me and then went behind Hilda's back and stole her boyfriend,” Ganondorf asked.

Link went rigid. She had told him. She had told him everything but had twisted it in her own way to make her the victim. He should have known this would happen. Hilda never bluffed when it came to her threats. She was always serious.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Link said, trying to save himself but knew that it was a lost cause even before he spoke.

“Do not lie to me boy,” Ganondorf said, rising from his seat and looming over Link. He felt like he wanted to shrink against the cushions but he held himself up, something he wasn't really used to. He always tended to shrink away but now...well now he wanted to push forward. He wanted to fight back and not be walked all over again.

“Not only did you go to that dance when I told you not to, but you stole your sister's boyfriend,” he said, angry that he wasn't backing down. “What do you have to say for yourself before I throw you in the basement?”

“Yes I snuck out...” Link started but a look of defiance crossed Link's face. “But I never stole anyone. Sidon never liked Hilda. He likes me.”

“He's lying Daddy,” Hilda cried from where she sat. “Sidon had told me he loved me that night and then Link was feeding him lies ever since to make him turn on me. I told Link to stop but he just made it worse till Sidon left me.”

A large hand grasped Link by the hair, yanking him up from his seat as he let out a yelp of pain. He struggled against him, grabbing at the fingers that clutched his blonde locks.

“Let me go,” Link growled.

“Not a chance boy. You know what happens when you disobey me,” Ganondorf replied, his other hand grasping hold of one of his hands and tugging it behind his back.

He hated that he was so much stronger than him. He hated that he was always weak and never able to protect himself when things like this happened.

Link struggled hard against his grasp as he dragged him towards the basement door. No! He didn't want to go down there again!

“Please, stop! You can't do this! Someone will know I'm missing!” Link declared hoping that would change his mind.

But it didn't.

His grasp tightened and with a hard jerk Link felt a snap. A loud cry of pain escaped him., his free hand attempting to pry his injured wrist free.

“Get down there,” Ganondorf growled, opening he basement door and pulled Link down the stairs with little effort.

Panic rose in Link's chest, collapsing with a gasp as Ganondorf thrust him into the dark and damp room.

“You keep your mouth shut and let it sink in that this is what happens when you disobey my orders you piece of filth,” the tall man spat at him.

Link clutched his broken wrist to his face, looking up at Ganondorf as he walked back up the stairs and slammed the door.

The sound of the lock sliding into place was like the final nail in the coffin, sealing him in there for who knew how long.

Anger and despair rushed through him, his free hand grasping at his pockets for his phone. No...he had dropped it. He had no way to communicate, no way to tell Sidon that something had happened to him and he needed help.

He pressed up against the wall, resting his head against his knees.

There was no way for him to escape. There would be excuses made as to why he was missing. At this rate he had no idea how long he would be down there.

He might not ever see Zelda and Sidon ever again.

These thoughts in his head, he held back a sob but let a few tears leak down his cheeks. How had his life come to this again?


	8. Where Have You Gone?

The day after Sidon had dropped Link off at his home had come running into the school with a spring in his step. He couldn't help it. Just the thought of being next to Link had him all giddy. Not realizing it was him sooner nor realizing the one he had hoped for in his life had been next to him the whole time bothered him but he was willing to make up for it.

Everyone could see that he was happy. He played better in his after school activities, his grades grew strong.

It was obvious he was in love.

Even Teba had told him he looked legitimately happy. Sidon took it as something that he would need to embrace.

He didn't want this to just be a passing high school romance. He had waited too long for this. Sure he was only a senior in high school but even then Sidon felt like he was ready. He had never felt like this for anyone else before in his life.

Though that day Link wasn't in school. Sure it made him a little upset but he understood if Link couldn't make it.

But that day stretched into another. And then another. He didn't really even get a message from Link whenever he texted, if at all.

He let out a sigh as he looked down at his phone once more during lunch on about a week that he had last seen Link. He knew he shouldn't be expecting any texts, given that Link told him he was sick but he couldn't shake this feeling that something had happened.

He had only gotten two in the past week. One response he received when he had told him he had gotten home safely after walking him home the other night, and another saying that he wouldn't be in school because he had come down with the flu.

He must have been very sick if he wasn't able to come to school and answer him every now and then. It worried him that he was this sick.

It was Sidon's mission to pay him a visit after school that day.

Link wouldn't mind if he came to visit. He just hoped that he would be able to do so without Hilda being all over him. He was there to bring him some soup and make sure that he didn't need anything else while he recovered. If he got sick himself he really didn't care at all. Maybe even bring him his homework from the classes he shared with him. That way he wouldn't be so far behind in his classes being out so long.

“Anything?” he heard a voice ask. He glanced up, seeing Zelda as she set her tray down and took a seat, her sad green eyes casting over the empty chair where Link would usually sit with them with his warm smile.

“Nothing,” Sidon sighed, pocketing his phone. “He must really be sick.”

“I don't know...Something doesn't feel right,” Zelda said as she poked her sandwich. “Usually if he's sick he communicates more because he doesn't like lying around nothing, though that's what he should be doing. He does too much as it is. I know he tends to still do chores when he's sick otherwise they wouldn't get done.”

“I agree. He needs to be able to sit and relax every once in a while. Wait, you said haven't gotten anything from him either?” Sidon asked. Now something really did feel wrong about this whole thing. He wasn't texting when he tended to usually do, though it also bothered him that his step father would make him do things even when sick. Link had told him the relationship wasn't the greatest with him but he didn't think it was like that. He would think that his step father would cut him some slack and let him rest to get better.

If only Sidon knew just how bad it really was between Ganondorf and Link.

“None. I had been hoping he would be at least texting you,” Zelda admitted but there was a tone of worry in her voice as she spoke those words. “Maybe...maybe he's actually doing what we tell him and sleeping it off?”

Sidon let out a sigh, resting his face into his hands. He had to go see him. He had to make sure he was alright and simply just sick in bed and prove to himself that his wild imagination was wrong about any dark thoughts he came up with..

“Well there is only one way to find out,” Sidon said.

“What's that?”

“We should go see him. I was planning on going after school today anyway. If he really is sick I'm sure he would love to see the both of us. Might put a spring back in his step and get him to come back to us sooner.”

Zelda was quiet a moment and then nodded with a smile. “Yeah, that does sound good. I'm sure Link would really enjoy the company. By now he really shouldn't be contagious either and in the recovery stages.”

“Then it's a plan,” Sidon responded.

*

A tupperware full of hot soup and a bag of crackers sat on Zelda's lap as she sat in the car as she and Link drove to Link's home. They had stopped at Zelda's house to make some soup and were on their way to see him to hopefully receive good news.

Hopefully they would be allowed to see him.

“Sidon...what if he isn't sick and something else is really wrong?” Zelda asked as they grew closer and closer to the house.

Sidon gripped the steering wheel, feeling himself grow tense. He hadn't meant to feel this way but the more he thought on it the worse his thoughts became about what could have possibly happened to the man he loved.

What if Link was angry with both of them for something and didn't want to talk or even see either of them?

“I don't know...”

Sidon pulled the car in front of the house and turned off the engine, nervous about getting out of the car. If he didn't know it would seem like Link was just sick. But he had to know what was going on with his boyfriend.

Sidon knocked on the door, praying that Hilda would not be answering it, and perhaps maybe even Link would be there to greet them.

To his relief and sadness, neither of them opened the door. A large tall man with red hair pulled back into a ponytail stood before them.

His gaze had them both feeling small and scared but Sidon knew this had to be Link's step father. This man was nothing but wanting to intimidate those he came across so that he would seem like the bigger man so to speak.

“Can help you?” he asked. Even his voice was intimidating which had Zelda flinching a little and taking a small step back behind Sidon.

“Hello sir, I'm Sidon, this is Zelda. We're here to see Link.”

“We heard he was sick. We wanted to bring him this soup and bring him his homework. May we see him?” Zelda asked, doing her best not to cower in front of him.

If Sidon wasn't there she surely would have done so or perhaps even had run away. It wasn't often that she came into contact with this man.

“I'm sorry to say but Link really is still too sick to see anyone,” the man said, a sound of sympathy in his voice though Sidon couldn't shake the feeling that it was indeed fake. “He wasn't even really able to get out of bed this morning.”

“Oh...” Zelda said sadly, but then offered the bowl and the bag with Link's books to Ganondorf. “Could you please tell him we came to see him and give these to him? It's soup to help with the flu and also his homework.”

“Of course I will. Now take care,” Ganondorf said, quickly closing the door with the items in his arms as if in a hurry.

Sidon and Zelda stood there in silence for a moment. Thing certainly didn't feel right and the door closing some how had a feeling like the final nail in the coffin.

“Do you think he's alright?” Zelda asked as they turned away from the door, slowly heading towards Sidon's car, some how hoping Link would come running through the door telling them that he really was alright.

“I don't know. I do hope he is. But what can we do without proof that something happened to him or if he isn't upset with us?” Sidon asked as he got the driver's side of the car. “We need to try and figure out a way to communicate with him.”

Zelda paled as she climbed in. There was something they had to do. But what could they even do at this point? Link may be in trouble and they had no way of helping him.

*

Having seen that familiar car out the small basement window Link felt hope rise in his chest. It had to be suspicious if he wasn't there at school or not answering either of them. But then again what if Ganondorf was using his phone to pose as him?

It wouldn't surprise him if he did try to pull something like that.

But they were walking back to the car as quickly as they had come to the house, looking defeated and worried. Ganondorf had to have lied to them again.

He had little to no strength given that his step father had given him the bare minimum of food, sapping him of energy.

But he had to at least try his best to get their attention from where he was. He had to at least try to get himself out of this mess.

As best as he could with his one good hand he pounded his fist on the thick glass, gritting his teeth at the pain that shot through him.

“Sidon!” he cried out. “Zelda! Please help me!”

But they did not hear him. No matter how much he called for them and hit the glass they heard none of it. And soon they were driving away, leaving him behind.

He felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, watching as the car disappeared from view. The only ones who cared for him.

“Isn't that sweet,” Ganondorf's voice said from the stairs, soon taking a slurp of soup he held in his hands. “They worry about you and came to see you while you're oh so sick with the flu. So sick that you cannot even message them on your phone.”

Link closed his eyes, his hand slowly lowering to the sling around his neck where his injured arm sat. After he had been left down there he had done his best to set it and keep it elevated by using the jacket he had been wearing. He knew it wasn't perfect and if he ever got out of there he would need to go right to the hospital to get it set correctly if he ever wanted to use his arm again. But he needed to get out of there first.

He should have known that Ganondorf would pose as him and come up with some excuse as to why he wasn't at school or communicating.

Surely the two of them would catch on that something was amiss...wouldn't they? They would come to his rescue?

“What no snarky comeback?” the man scoffed at him. “Or have you finally decided to drop the act and get back to how things were?”

Link remained silent at his words.

“You can go back to having your room, your phone. Be able to eat again. We can even get that arm fixed. We'll put this all behind us and act like it never even happened.”

“No,” Link finally responded, lifting his gaze up to the bit of light that came from the open door. A look of disgust sat on Ganondorf's face.

“No?”

“I'm so sick and tired of you treating me like this. Of making me your servant rather than a son. At any time at all was there a moment that you even loved me like a son?” Link demanded, clenching his fist as he shook in anger and weakness.

“The only thing associated with you that I have ever loved was your mother. But she is gone now. You're just an annoyance I am obligated to take care of.”

Link flinched at that. He knew the answer before he even said it but it still stung to hear such words spoken from him.

“Maybe a few more days down here will change your mind,” Ganondorf finished, turning up the stairs and closing the door behind him once more.

Link sank to the ground again, leaning back against the cold stone wall.

He was going to die down there.

 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Update on the story status can be found on my tumblr and twitter as well!
> 
> Updates about my stories and other writings can be found over on my tumblr (triforceangel) and my twitter (triforceangel13)


End file.
